


Mutt

by Thinker109



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26701129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thinker109/pseuds/Thinker109
Summary: Leave a dog in the park, it will stay.Leave a child in the forest, he will too.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Mutt

Father had left. How long ago? Two hours? Three? 

Dummkopf stood under the tree, still. He knew that the forest creatures would get him if he moved. What kinds of forest creatures? He didn’t know.

He didn’t know where Father had gone either.

Or how long he had been waiting.

The shadows had grown from being the size of a beetle to the size of a goozim. Trees creaked and groaned and threw terrifying shade over hiding holes and caverns in the undergrowth. Dummkopf knew that shadows told the time, but apparently he wasn’t good enough to hear their secrets.

A branch cracked as he shifted slightly. Flinching, he shuddered in the cold damp of winter air. At least the ferns tickled and hugged his feet, keeping them warm in his worn boots.

He sighed and gave into his weak body’s protests, sitting down. Feeling moderately better, Dummkopf set to wait.

Father had said he would return “soon”, hadn’t he? How long was “soon”? Had he misheard…?

_At least,_ Dummkopf thought, _at least he went for a walk with me. There’s no way he would leave me here after that, after he voluntarily came here with **me**?_

… 

_Is there?_

Another wind blew through the icy forest, whistling through the trees, under his shirt, and investigating his bruises with cold, creeping fingers. 

He scrunched into himself further, protecting his neck from further examinations. The wind didn’t need to know, after all, he had earned every bruise, every scrape, every scar…

The wind didn’t need to know. 

The trees watched him, almost glowing in the twilight. They knew. But he had lived in the trees before, they at least, liked him, didn’t they? 

He could hope.

He could hope to be liked.

He could hope for Father to come back soon.

The hope didn’t keep him warm, though, it chilled to the bone.


End file.
